No, I Am The Champ
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Kinda sequel to I am the Champ. Same two characters Kane and Daniel Bryan. Let's just say I now have fun watching the two on TV and get ideas. I might do more, who knows. They will get more better if I decide to.


The bus that carries the superstars from the hotel to the show had recently had brake problems and had to stop at another hotel for the time being. The show on the other hand had to be post-poned. Everyone else had gotten a free hotel room, the hotel was only being nice since they were just staying until their bus was up and running.

Kane and Daniel were the tag team champs, but call themselves their own tag team champs. They even argue off air of who is the true tag team champ. They were the last ones to get a room since they argued off the bus. Getting to the desk, they picked up their key, and headed to their room. "Kane, I'm the tag team champ. Why can't you see that?"

Kane looked down at Daniel, "No, I am the tag team champ. Why can't you see that?" He asked as he held his title up in the air.

Daniel got to the room and unlocked the door. Stepping in, he shut the door almost in Kane's face. He then went and sat his title on his bed while he turned the TV on. He tried his best to plug out hearing Kane yelling that he was the tag champ. Rolling his eyes, Daniel said, "You have a key don't you?"

Looking down, Kane then popped his key into the door and opened it. "Must we keep arguing?"

A laugh came out of Daniel's lips as he then sat on the bed. "You started it." He then looked up at the tall man.

"Did not. You said something first." He tossed his title on his bed. "Don't you deny it either, because it looks like we are stuck here for a while." He then pointed to the window as the bus was being towed away. "I don't see a new bus yet."

Daniel then cocked his brow. "And your point?" He asked as he wondered where Kane was going.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Remember what happened in the locker room? Doctor Shelby says that maybe we should do more of that, it seems to keep us calm."

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked running his hand along the back of his neck.

Kane then had a smirk on his face as he nodded. "Yes Daniel."

Rolling his eyes, "Fine, this time I choose what to do." He then sat his belt on the chair next to his bed. Then climbing on the bed, he looked at Kane. "Get over here you pretty little thing you." He motioned his finger to Kane so he would come over to the bed.

"Wait, shouldn't we use my bed?" He asked pointing to his bed, which was the same as Daniel's bed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The two then kept bickering on which bed to use until there was a knock on the door. "Hey you two! Can you save your bickering for RAW?" CM Punk yelled since he got the room next to them.

Hearing that, both Kane and Brian turned to face the closed door and yelled at the same time, "NO!"

Not hearing anything for a while, Daniel just looked at Kane and parted his lips to speak, "Then why can't we decide on a bed? They're both the same bed."

Sighing a little, Kane nodded his head. "You're right. They're the same bed." He then walked over to the bed and got in next to Daniel.

Daniel then tried to stay on the bed. He looked at Kane, "How the hell am I supposed to do this? Let's get the two beds together."

Laughing a little, Kane didn't get up as Daniel got up to move things around and push the two beds together. "You know something Daniel, I'm hungry."

Daniel glared at Kane. "Then get your lazy ass up and order something!"

"No," he spoke with a smirk.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

There was another bang on their door. "Can you two just SHUT the hell up?" Punk asked, sounding a little ticked off.

Both Kane and Daniel smirked at one another as they then looked at the door. "NO!" Daniel couldn't help himself but to laugh this time. "Man he's getting really pissed off."

Kane knowing that Punk was Daniel's ex, he grabbed his wrist and opened the door. "I know where we can have some fun and your ex can't disturb us."

Not knowing where Kane was dragging him to, or even talking about, he let Kane drag him out of their hotel room. He ended up dragging Daniel to the café. "Sit!" He almost yelled as he disappeared behind the door. Then came out dressed as a waiter, "I am your waiter for the evening, what would you like?"

Daniel first cocked his brow, not sure what Kane was up to. "Um, what are you doing Kane?"

"Just shut your goat face and order some food."

Cocking his brow, Daniel then began to order some food. He wasn't really hungry, and still didn't know what Kane was up to. Then seeing Kane walk back off behind the door wondering what he was up to. Sitting there at the table, waiting for what felt like hours, Kane then came out with a cart of the food that Daniel had mentioned earlier. "What the?" He asked before he even got there.

When Kane pulled the cart up, "You want food? Then let's play with food." He then smirked as he grabbed the croutons and dumped them on Daniel. Grabbing bacon bits, he also dumped them on top of Daniel.

"What are you….." he didn't even finish what he said before he saw what Kane was doing. A smirk came on his face as he then grabbed the ranch dressing. "Then why don't you do something with this?"

Grabbing the ranch dressing, Kane sat it back on the cart. "You aren't quite ready." His arms wrapped around Daniel as he picked him up and sat him on the table. "Lay down bitch!" He muttered as he pushed Daniel down. His big hands then began to fiddle with Daniels pants, slowly pulling them down, only so he would have access to his cock. He could see that it was becoming a bulge in his boxers. He knew that he was turning Daniel on. Looking over at the cart of food, he grabbed some butter and ripped off Daniel's shirt. He smeared butter all over his chest. Then he grabbed some garlic, the powder, pieces and sticks. He rolled them all over his chest.

"What are you doing? Making me smell like…." Before Daniel could finish, Kane grabbed a garlic cube and put it in his mouth.

"Shush!" He then went back to what he was doing. Then he began to lick up Daniel's body. "You taste good babe." He then gave him a garlic stick to chew on.

While Daniel was doing that, Kane then grabbed the ranch dressing and poured it over Daniel's hard shaft after he removed the boxers. Then grabbing a piece of lettuce, he wrapped it around the ranch dressing coated shaft and began to eat it, well eat the lettuce and suck on his shaft.

Moans began to escape his lips as Daniel felt Kane suck harder and harder. He kept nibbling on his garlic stick to keep the moans down to a minimum. He kept groaning as Kane continued to suck on his shaft. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He finally yelled as it was putting him into a climax.

Kane loved hearing Daniel yelling for more. His big hand then grabbed Daniel's balls and began to massage them. He heard more moans escape Daniel's lips. He continued to do this, putting more ranch dressing on Daniel's shaft even though he was done with the lettuce.

Daniel's hands then reached up and grabbed the hair on Kane's head. His nails almost dug into his skin but didn't leave a trace of blood. "Oh god yes!" Daniel yelled as he was feeling himself about to explode.

As Kane kept sucking on Daniel's shaft, he heard Daniel yell and could tell he was almost ready to let loose. Before he let Daniel let loose, he poured ranch dressing all over his hand and shoved two fingers into his ass hole, causing Daniel to yell really loud. "Kane! Yes! Oh god!" He heard come from the lips of Daniel.

A few minutes after Kane's fingers were poking at his prostate, Daniel exploded into Kane's mouth. His juices were mixed with the Ranch dressing that he had poured all over his head. He almost choked on it because it was a full load mixing in with the ranch dressing.

Once the two were done, they couldn't make it back into their hotel room, so they ended up sleeping the night on the benches. Daniel was laying on top of Kane, so his garlic smelling chest was on top of Kane's, after he ripped of his shirt, so they were both naked, or at least partly naked.


End file.
